Joker Card
by Due Farfalle Viola
Summary: Pada malam bulan purnama… Aku selalu merasa bahwa harapanku dapat terkabul. Rintihan orang lain… Aku dapat merasakan hal itu. Walau bahkan hatiku menolak.Perasaan yang hangat… Perasaan yang menyenangkan. Juga tersampaikan padaku….:SasuSaku/AU/Collab:.


_Pada malam bulan purnama…  
Aku selalu merasa bahwa harapanku dapat terkabul_

_Rintihan orang lain…  
Aku dapat merasakan hal itu.  
Walau bahkan hatiku menolak_

_Perasaan yang hangat…  
Perasaan yang menyenangkan_

_Juga tersampaikan padaku…_

_-_

_-_

_Sakura as Point of view_

_Warning : AU, OOC (maybe)  
_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

"Aku berangkaat!!" aku berteriak saat Okaa-san sedang mencuci piring.

"Sudah mau berangkat? Hati-hati Sakura!"

Aku segera memakai sepatu hitamku sambil mengunyah roti tawar yang ku gigit dan berlari secepat yang aku bisa ke stasiun yang jaraknya tak jauh dari rumahku. Dasar bodoooh, lagi-lagi aku telat bangun. Mungkin hari ini aku akan beli jam weker, karena jam weker-ku rusak atau mengingatkan Ino-chan agar menelponku setiap pagi.

Aku adalah seorang gadis biasa berumur 15 tahun. Aku murid kelas 1 SMA di salah satu sekolah swasta di kotaku. Konoha Gakuen. Aku biasa-biasa saja seperti murid SMA kebanyakan. Aku tidak pintar, tidak berbakat, juga tidak cantik. Yah, setidaknya aku bangga dengan diriku yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku senang karena diriku tidak terkenal. Yah, cara berpikirku mungkin agak berbeda dari yang lain. Bukannya aku tidak mau jadi orang yang dipuja-puja (aku tahu ini berlebihan). Hanya aku berpikir kasihan sekali anak-anak yang terkenal itu, semua hal pribadi dan kelakuannya pasti akan jadi konsumsi para fans-clubnya.

Aku menghela napas, menatap persimpangan di depan stasiun. Jalanan dipenuhi orang-orang berlalu-lalang, deretan pohon Sakura yang sedang bersemi, membuat jalanan itu didominasi warna merah muda yang lembut, indah sekali untuk dilihat. Aku suka bunga Sakura dan Musim semi. Err… mungkin karena namaku itu memang identik dengan Sakura dan musim semi. Haruno Sakura.

'Stasiun Shinagawa' sekilas aku membaca tulisan di sebuah papan di stasiun itu, sesegera mungkin aku masuk ke ruang bawah tanah itu.

"TUNGGUUUU...!!!" tanpa pikir panjang aku berteriak ketika shinkansen itu sebentar lagi akan melaju.

Aku memang biasa, tapi di balik semuanya diam-diam aku mempunyai kemampuan rahasia, yaitu kemampuan mendengar perasaan orang lain. Dari semua kemampuan-kemampuan aneh yang ada kenapa aku mendapat kemampuan yang menurutku paling aneh?? Hah...aku bingung.

Di dalam shinkansen aku seperti orang hilang, clingukan kesana-kemari, belum lagi tatapan aneh penumpang lain yang terarah padaku, aku cuek saja. "Ah...itu ada tempat duduk kosong" gumanku lega sambil mendudukkan tubuhku di satu-satunya kursi kosong yang ada di dalam Shinkansen. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Wajar saja, tadi aku hampir ketinggalan kereta!  
Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru Shinkansen. Hari ini tampaknya tidak terlalu penuh.

Aku menoleh ke samping kananku.

I-itu kan cowok yang kemarin! Ah tidak, satu minggu yang lalu juga dia duduk di jadi teringat cerita di komik-komik shoujo yang sering aku baca. Kisah seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang sering ia jumpai di kereta. Kalau dilihat, muka cowok itu tidak terlalu dari seragam sekolah yang ia pakai Sepertinya dia sekolah di Konoha Gakuen juga. Setiap aku lihat, dia pasti sedang tidur dan kelihatan lelah sekali.

Dia tampan, tinggi dan caranya memakai seragam sekolah agak rebel. Rambut ravennya berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari, aku jadi teringat Zero Kiryu karakter favoritku di manga Vampire Knight, tapi cowok ini lebih keren di banding Zero-kun. Tanpa sadar bibirku manyun karena memikirkan itu.

"Pemberhentian berikutnya adalah Stasiun Konoha. Harap berhati-hati saat anda keluar. Terima kasih,"

Ah, saatnya turun.

Cowok yang semula tertidur itu tersentak bangun, dengan langkah cepatnya dia menuju ke pintu keluar dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

AKU TERLAMBAT!!! Kenapa tadi aku malah bengong? Sambil berlari menuju sekolah aku memutar kembali ingatanku, ingatanku akan mata onyx yang indah. Mata cowok itu... aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika menatap matanya, entah apa itu.

Aku terus berlari menuju Sekolah. Sial! Aku terlambat lagi! Kulihat Iruka-sensei sudah masuk ke ruang kelasku. Ah! Tamatlah riwayatku..

"Maaf Sensei. Saya terlambat!" teriakku sambil tersengal. Bersiaplah Sakura!!

"Haruno Sakura! Bulan ini sudah berapa kali kau terlambat?!" tanya Iruka-sensei. Wajahnya menyeramkan!

"E-empat kali, sensei!"

"Lima!! Jangan mengurangi seenaknya!" geram guru favorite Naruto itu.

"Hah? Masa, sih? Ehehehehe..." jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku, seluruh kelas tertawa melihatku. Kulihat wajah Iruka-sensei tampak sangat merah menahan amarah. "Pulang sekolah, kau ke ruang guru!!"

"B-baik, sensei!" janjiku pada Iruka-sensei sambil berjalan ke bangku yang biasa aku duduki, bangku di pojok kelas di samping jendela.

Huh, pasti nanti akan diceramahi Tsunade-baachan lagi. Nenek-nenek tua, yang entah mengapa tidak juga pension yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di Konoha Gakuen ini.

"Hey Sakura!" panggil seseorang disampingku. Senyum merekah di bibir kecilku membalas senyum dari orang itu. Dia Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku sejak kecil. Anaknya cantik dan selalu ceria. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa Ino lebih murung dari biasanya.

"Ah, Ino-chan. Pagi!"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlambat ya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya nyengir. Iya juga ya. Habis akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berangkat sedikit siang karena jam weker-ku yang rusak, dan kebetulan saja mendapat bonus bisa bertemu cowok keren itu. Apakah bisa bertemu lagi? Cowok itu kelas berapa ya?

* * *

**..  
JOKER CARD  
SasuSaku  
Genre : Romance-Fantasy  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Joker Card © Michishige Asuka & Fujiwara Fuuka  
Due Farfalle Viola's present  
Collab fic  
Don't like? Please go BACK!  
..

* * *

**

Aku melirik jam tanganku sekilas. Jam 18.00. Aku diceramahi lama sekali!

Kupercepat langkahku. membuat rambut merah mudaku yang tergerai pendek berayun di punggungku seiring dengan langkah kakiku yang tergesa. Saking tergesa, sampai-sampai aku nyaris terjatuh karena kurang hati-hati. Sekolah sudah sepi sekali dan di tambah efek remang-remang, seperti di komik-komik misteri saja. Arrgh! aku memang terlalu banyak membaca komik. Okaa-san! Aku takut!!

Aku terus melangkahkan kaki mungilku. Derap langkah kakiku terpantul di dinding sekitar aku berjalan. Yang ku tahu, sekolah sudah kosong sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

"_**KYAAAA!!!"**_ Suara teriakan? Aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Haloo? Ada orang?? Apa Kau baik-baik saja??" teriakku sambil kembali menelusuri koridor utama sekolah ini. sepertinya tadi ada teriakan seseorang. Atau jangan-jangan…

**BRUKKK!**

Aduh…

"Itai!!!" rintihku. Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang. Bukannya ini cowok yang tadi pagi?! Waaa… sedang apa dia disini?

"Kau!! Cowok shinkansen?!" aku bertanya, atau lebih tepatnya berteriak di depannya."Aku tidak mengerti kau ngomong apa. Minggir!" ucapnya ketus sambil mendorong tubuhku yang menimpanya. Aku terdiam sejenak. Syok.

"Ti-tidak sopan!!" balasku.

Terdengar derap kaki seseorang. Sebuah siluet terlihat dari kejauhan, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena penerangan disini sudah sekarat sekali!

"Sasuke-sama?!" terdengar suara panggilan, kemudian disusul langkah cepat. Sekian detik kemudian, seorang cowok tampan berambut coklat tua panjang, dia agak mirip dengan cowok 'shinkansen' bedanya hanya mata dan rambutnya itu. "Sasuke-sama, anda di sini rupanya. Saya mencari anda kemana-mana. Siapa gadis ini?"

"S-Sa Sasuke-sama?" tanyaku kelihatan seperti orang bodoh. "Kau siswi kelas 1 ya?" cowok itu bertanya kepadaku. "I.. iya..."

"Pantas! Setidaknya cobalah untung mengingat-ingat wajah ketua OSIS mu sendiri! Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah murid yang lain sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu? Sana pulang gadis kecil"

"A-apa kau bilang? Dan aku bukan gadis kecil! Aku punya alasan kenapa aku belum pulang, jika bukan gara-gara Sasuke-samamu ini aku mungkin sudah pulang, dan... Hei, lalu kenapa kalian berdua masih ada di sekolah juga?" aku mulai bicara banyak dan lupa bahwa si cowok 'shinkansen' masih ada di situ dari tadi.

"Che, gadis menyebalkan. Itu bukan urusanmu. Ayo pergi, Neji." Mereka pun berlalu di kegelapan petang. Eh?? Sudah petang? GAWAT! Aku sudah terlambat!

**..**

**Joker Card  
..**

Keesokan Harinya…

"Ino-chan!" Aku memanggil sahabat dekatku, Ino, seraya memasukkan buku ke dalam tas hitamku. "Kemarin aku melihat seseorang, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia, mungkin kau tahu. Sepertinya dia senior kita"

"Oh..benarkah? Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Ino ingin tahu, alisnya naik sebelah.

"Emm... rambutnya raven, putih, tinggi dan keren, oh iya model rambutnya agak aneh. Ah mungkin orangnya juga aneh" aku mulai mendeskripsikan rupa cowok itu kepada Ino. "Aneh?" Ino bingung.

"Rambutnya seperti bokong ayam," aku menegaskan. "Ee… dan kalo tidak salah dia ketua OSIS, itu yang kudengar."

"Eh?? OH! Apa yang kau maksud itu SASUKE-SENPAI?" Ino tiba-tiba memperkeras suaranya, dia kaget. "Sssst... Ino, jangan keras-keras!" aku merasa malu sekali karena anak-anak di sekitar koridor aku dan Ino berada memang sedang ramai.

"Aduh, Sakura. Kau ini payah sekali."

"..."

"Hehehehe..." Ino tertawa tidak jelas.

"Apa maksudmu Ino? Tapi cowok rambut panjang itu juga memanggilnya Sasuke..."

"Tentu saja, dia itu Uchiha Sasuke. Selain menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, dia kan anak kedua dari Pemimpin Uchiha corp yang terkenal sukses menembus pasar internasional. Dia juga termasuk jajaran cowok-cowok terkenal yang masuk dalam daftar pertama orang yang paling ingin dipacari murid perempuan di sekolah ini!! Payah sekali kalau kau tidak tahu," Ino menjelaskannya padaku dengan gaya ratu gosipnya.

"Be-benarkah begitu?"

"Iyaa..." diam sejenak.

"Ahahahahaha... apa benar dia ada daftar seperti itu?? Ahahaha lu-lucu sekali..." aneh sekali, tapi Ino tidak tertawa, aku segera menghentikan tawaku itu. "I...ino-chan?"

Wajah Ino berubah menjadi serius, "Itu tidak lucu Sakura,"

"Hahaha baiklaah! Gomenna," Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahku. "Oh, jadi namanya Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Sakura, aku mau ke kantin. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Aku sudah bawa bekal Ino-chan, aku mau makan bekal di taman saja. Emm... kau mau? Tadi Okaa-san membuat porsi yang banyak untukku. Hehee..."

Kali ini Ino ikut tertawa. "Tidak usah! Nanti kau jadi lapar gara-gara kumakan bagianmu. Kau kan rakus! Ya sudah, ah~ Matsuri!! Ke kantin bareng yuk!" Dan Ino pun melangkah pergi menyusul Matsuri.

Aku berjalan gontai keluar kelas menuju taman sekolah yang letaknya di bagian belakang. Koridor tampak sepi. Kebanyakan siswa di sini memang tidak membawa bekal. Mereka lebih menyukai makan di kantin yang memang menyediakan berbagai pilihan makanan. Tapi aku lebih suka makanan Okaa-san ku! Makanan buatan Okaa-san beribu kali lebih enak dari semua menu yang ada di kantin.

Uh... aku jadi makin lapar! Pikiranku tentang makanan tiba-tiba terhenti ketika aku melihat di bangku taman ada seseorang yang sedang tidur. W-wah! Itu kan si 'ketua OSIS!?' aku mengganti nickname-ku untuknya sejak aku tahu dia itu ketua OSIS.

Aku berjalan semakin dekat berusaha tidak bersuara dan mendudukan diri di ujung bangku taman yang tersisa. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya, dia tidur lelap sekali.  
Diam-diam aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang tidur. Uwaaaah~ dia imut sekali!

"Hei! Sedang apa kau?!" aku kaget mendengar suara seseorang. Aduh! Hampir saja, bekalku mau jatuh tadi.

"Ah! Si pengikut 'OSIS-senpai'!!" ucapku spontan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pengikut, hah?! Dan jangan menyebut Sasuke-sama seperti itu!"

"Go-gomennasai, Habisnya Aku tidak tahu namamu..."

"Namaku Neji!! Bukan pengikut siapa-siapa!!!" Wah, di balik tampangnya yang kalem si cowok rambut panjang itu ternyata galak sekali! Seram...

"Berisik...!!!" terdengar suara berat dari belakangku. Sasuke-senpai!

'Pluk!!'

Kalian tahu suara apa itu??

Benar, bekalku jatuh dengan sukses. "ARGGHHH!!! Bekalkuuuu…"

Tidak! Bagaimana nasibku? Masa hari ini harus tidak makan siang?!

"Sasuke-sama! Bisakah anda tidak tidur di sembarang tempat?! Tolong pikirkan juga bagaimana kalau anak ini berniat macam-macam pada anda." Cowok itu melirikku. Ih! Apa maksudnya 'berniat macam-macam'?

"Aku mau tidur dimana terserah. Dan jangan pakai bahasa resmi seperti itu jika tidak ingin dibilang pengikut. Kalian memang menyebalkan" huh! Lagi-lagi aku dibilang menyebalkan!

'OSI-' eh bukan, Sasuke-senpai lagi-lagi menguap. Aku pikir dia bukan tipe orang yang suka tidur. Tapi kenapa di tampak sangat lelah ya? "Kau..." dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arahku. "A-aku?"

"Iya, apa yang kau lakukan kemarin sampai pulang terlambat?"

"Kemarin aku pulang terlambat karena dapat detensi dari guru" aku jadi ingat kebodohanku yang lain, yaitu selalu terlambat berangkat sekolah.

"Hn. Hanya itu??" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Aku mengangguk. " Oh ya, kemarin aku juga mendengar suara teriakan. Lalu karena khawatir, aku mencarinya."

"Teriakan? Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa." Ucapnya heran.

"Saya juga! Tidak mendengar apapun" Neji ikut menjawab dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ta-tapi aku jelas sekali mendengarnya!" ucapku mencoba membuat mereka percaya, Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak punya 'Kartu' kan?" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Whoaa!! Sangat dekat sekali! Membuatku menahan nafas! "Ehm… ternyata dari dekat Sasuke-senpai sangat imut!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menatapku sebal. "Jangan panggil aku imut! Dasar pink!" teriaknya. "Lagi pula gadis kecil yang bodoh dan polos sepertimu tidak mungkin punya 'kartu'!"

"E… 'Kartu' apa yang mereka maksud?" gumanku lirih saat kedua pemuda itu berlalu.

_**Teng…Tong…!**_

"Ah! gawat!!"

**..  
Joker Card  
..**

"Uwaaaa… gara-gara terlambat masuk kelas untuk pelajaran ke-5, jadi diceramahi Guru lagi deh! Tidak!! Langit juga sudah gelap! Jam berapa ini?!" gumanku yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh sambil sesekali melirik ke jam tangan pink-ku serta membenahi rok pendekku (atau mini) agar tidak terbang saat aku berlari.

**BRUKKK!**

"Kyaaaa!!" aku merasakan perutku limbung karna menabrak seseorang.

SASUKE?!

Tidak, kenapa aku jadi merasa de javu begini ya?

"Hn, Kau lagi" Sasuke berkata, dia memasang tampang emotinless dan sedikit sebal, seperti biasanya.

"_**Kyaaaa!!!" **_

Suara itu lagi. Suara teriakan itu lagi. Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Koridor sekolah sudah sepi sekali, di lorong ini hanya ada aku dan Sasuke. Kurasa ini sudah kelewat aneh, sudah dua kali ini aku mendengarnya. Suara itu... memilukan sekali.

"A-ada yang berteriak! Suara yang ke-kemarin…" ucapku terbata-bata. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, suara apa itu. Suaranya benar-benar memilukan.

"Kau ngomong apa? Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa…" Sasuke memincingkan mata onyxnya heran.

Jadi, cuma aku yang bisa mendengarnya? Kalau begitu, mungkinkah ini jeritan perasaan seseorang? Tapi kenapa suaranya begitu… Memilukan? Otakku mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang disebabkan oleh suara itu, langit yang semakin gelap dan ketergesaanku semula menjadi terlupakan.

"Apa hanya suara teriakan? Tidak ada yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam tanganku. Sepertinya dia mulai percaya apa yang kukatakan. Matanya menatapku lurus mencoba mencari kepastian.

A-aku…

"_**Aaaaaaa…!"**_

A-aku…

Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu yang dia katakan. Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara teriakannya yang sangat-sangat memilukan.

"Aku… aku hanya mendengar suara teriakannya saja. A-aku…" tanpa sadar air mataku meleleh. Aku takut. Aku sangat takut. Perasaan macam apa ini? Tanpa kusadari Sasuke-senpai memelukku. Tangan kirinya merogoh sesuatu di kantung seragamnya.

_cklek.. _Sasuke memasangkan benda itu ke tanganku.

"Eh??!" Aku menatap bingung ke arahnya.

Apa ini? Gelang hitam legam yang tampak seperti ada ukirannya. Cantiknya…  
Aku menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Anggap saja hadiah. Gelang itu sepasang dengan miliku." ucapnya sambil menunjukan gelang yang sama di tangannya. Mukaku memerah ketika mengetahuinya.

"Sasuke-sama!" teriak Neji, si pengikut ketua OSIS. Kejadian ini benar-benar seperti waktu itu. Lagi-lagi Neji muncul sebagai pengganggu!

"Apa yang anda lak…" kata-katanya belum sempat selesai, pandangannya tertuju pada gelang di tanganku. "Haa?! Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa Sasuke-sama memberikan gelang itu pada anak ini? Saya keberatan!" protesnya.

"Keberatan?"

Aku memandang kedua orang ini. Sebenarnya benda apa ini? Penting kah? Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?

"Ya. Tiba-tiba memberikan joker pada anak kelas satu. Hal ini pasti juga tidak akan disetujui oleh anggota OSIS lainnya! Jadi, tolong anda pertimbangkan sekali lagi."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan persetujuan anggota OSIS. Aku pun menerima joker juga karna aku bisa menggunakan benda itu. Jadi, kalau aku menemukan orang yang bisa menggunakan joker, akan kuberikan joker itu padanya. Yang kuharapkan bertemu dengan pasanganku," ucap Sasuke-senpai sambil menatap tajam ke Neji-senpai.

Aku hanya bisa berkedip mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke-senpai, hingga sekarang aku baru mendengar Sasuke bicara agak banyak tidak seperti biasannya yang pasif.

"Ya, saya mengerti."

_Apa maksudnya dengan 'menggunakan' joker?_

Pandangannya beralih padaku. "Siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Haruno, pusatkan konsentrasimu pada suara tadi. Coba dengarkan apa yang dia katakan dan cari tahu dari mana asal suaranya."

"Ta-tapi…" protesku.

"Cih! Diam dan lakukan saja apa yang kubilang."

Konsentrasi…

_deg!_

Pada suara itu…

_deg!_

Apa yang dia rasakan…

_deg!_

Apa yang dia inginkan…

_deg!_

**Tuing!**

Eeh???

**. .tsuzuku. .  


* * *

**

**Chapter pertama, aneh+abal+GaJe! =..=**

**Michi&Fuji :** Collab lagiii :D Bahagianya!! Ahahaha… Kali ini ceritanya rada 'Fantasy'. Yah, itung2 mencoba genre baru. Meski begitu genre yang utama tetep romance kok.  
yah, seperti yang diliat, Fic ini abal banget! beribu terimakasih dari kami kalo mau baca dan tentunya review cerita ini.  
Lalu buat Neji fans, gomeeeen! Udah ngebuat chara favo kalian nyebut makhluk nista berambut pantat ayam itu dengan sebutan -sama. *nunduk dalem2*. Nanti sejalan dengan cerita bukan cuma nejong doang kok yang manggil pake suffix -sama :D

btw, ada yang merasa pernah baca komik yang kita buat inspirasi ini???

NE~! Liat tombol warna ijo di bawah kan?? liat kan?? LIAT KAN??? *slapped*  
Nah, itu di klick aja ya! Dijamin ga nyesel. XD

**sign,**

**Michishige Asuka . Fujiwara Fuuka**


End file.
